Five Nights At Freddys Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/2 October 2015
01:47 And it's badass 01:47 that's the point Ghetsis. To make it look realistic 01:47 * Lord Ghetsis (Galvatron) kicks Droid away from teh Tardis 01:48 * DroidUnit774 ow 01:48 How can Bill Cipher beat Doc? 01:48 * Lord Ghetsis does a thing 01:48 see? 01:48 it sorta works 01:48 I guess 01:48 Just my luck, Sayaka also has a character song 01:48 Hi pink 01:48 Ohh kay 01:48 ever heard of curiosity killed the chat?....welp when someone said...(before FNAF4 was created)...who caused the bite of 87...EVERYONE DIED 01:48 THE END 01:48 Hey Droid 01:48 Uh Doc 01:48 Can you link me to it? 01:48 No classes today. 01:48 but wot if Bite of 83' 01:48 In PM 01:48 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PtA8foO1Y9A In case anyone wants to watch 01:48 DB5 my knight!!! 01:49 * Pinkgirl234 hugs him 01:49 O hey Pink 01:49 * DB511611 is hugged 01:49 Pierrot 01:49 DB5 good news? 01:49 huh 01:49 wait brb 01:49 Queen Pinkalina has a boyfriend :[[]]D 01:49 wot if mangle is the biter 01:49 Ye, Aki? 01:49 Who do ai vote on Ishtaria event 01:49 By boyfriend 01:49 You mean Ellandaro? 01:49 oh 01:49 Idunno x.x 01:49 nice 01:49 Yip 01:49 Ellonandro 01:49 Ok 01:49 I'M GOIN ALL THE WAY WITH SEA KIDDIE 01:49 Aka Revere 01:50 Roflmao xD @Pink 01:50 Called it 01:50 DB5 come over here and and stand before me 01:50 But Rusalka is voted so much; -; 01:50 He's 52 and she's 50 I think 01:50 * DB511611 does that 01:50 Omf, idea 01:50 Yes Ghetsis 01:50 Celestia as the swordswoman 01:50 no 01:50 Export, where are you... 01:50 never 01:50 OMG 01:50 YES. 01:50 Sayaka as a mage, Celestia as a swordswoman.. 01:50 OMG NO 01:50 * DroidUnit774 looks to be Knighted 01:50 @DB5 I anoint you: Captain General of the Fun army. *anoints him with a sword* 01:50 Fighting off the Mary Sues, side by side.. 01:50 Yassss. 01:51 What Mary Suesssa 01:51 * DB511611 is anointed 01:51 >a 01:51 cause Kirigiri and Chiaki are elsewhere 01:51 I'm bored..... 01:51 Wooow 01:51 Hai Courtney 01:51 You are the leader of our soldiers now! 01:51 Aki-chan, I'm making a "Versus" scene 01:51 vulture is my most powerful OC 01:51 All hail Captain General DB5! 01:51 oh cool 01:51 k den 01:51 With the Mage, Sayaka, and the Swordswoman, Celestia, fighting off two attacking Mary Sues 01:51 He can even beat the Doctor 01:51 Also who wants to do a UB thiiiing 01:52 da fuk is a Merry Soo 01:52 *Oh noes! Mary Sue is attacking with her perfect personality!* 01:52 Boredom is evil! 01:52 *JK* 01:52 I do Aki 01:52 ^ 01:52 BCK 01:52 I'm bored to the coreee 01:52 k aki 01:52 DB! Long time no see buddy 01:52 Db5 I still like your avatar: you know, the man with da mustahce 01:52 lets go to U-b 01:52 HUR DESCENDANTS REFERENCE 01:52 * mustache 01:52 Droid no 01:52 oh yea 01:52 that's long gone 01:52 * your old avatar 01:52 Your OCs can't beat the Doctor 01:52 and heyo Courtney 01:52 Piewwot 01:52 Hi 01:53 Imma go voteee 01:53 Aki get to UB already 01:53 well maybe is someones Op can't die and is OP 01:53 jk that would be cheating OBVIOUSLY 01:53 Until Vulture has resistance to having his atoms scattered across multiple realities 01:53 Vulture: *knocks on TARDIS door* 01:53 And find ballots and shiz OKAYTT 01:53 Doc's afk I think 01:53 Oh man, another contest over whose OC is more powerful. 01:53 He is 01:53 * Shadow Shifter 1 hugs DB 01:53 * DB511611 is hugged 01:53 Vulture: Pfft. childs play 01:54 Good way to describe Vulture ^ 01:54 Droid is Vulture evil or good? And what does he look like? 01:54 Vulture is evi;l 01:54 * Official Candy The Cat is bored 01:54 evil* 01:54 hey Candy 01:54 He's a Sith lord 01:54 Hi 01:54 Vulture: *a Sith battle droid* 01:54 Hmmmm 01:54 Vulture vs Thunderwing 01:54 Who wins? 01:54 Vulture 01:54 Wrong 01:54 Thunderwing drains Vulture and turns him into atoms 01:55 Separate atoms 01:55 Sends the sun on him 01:55 Well 01:55 Or whatever 01:55 coughopcough 01:55 Or infects him with dark energon to turn him into a slave of Unicron 01:55 coughnoonecarescough 01:55 You don't know Vultures full abilities tho 01:55 Hello Melody 01:55 I do 01:55 coughIhaveareallybadcoughcough 01:55 Hallo Pink. 01:56 Given how his creator tried to shoot Turbolasers at the Tardis 01:56 * Golden Forge walks out of this pissing contest. 01:56 Aki 01:56 pissing contest? 01:56 XD 01:56 V: *pisses* 01:56 I bet he shares the same lack of strength awareness 01:56 I'd love to participate 01:56 I piss very high 01:56 and very far 01:56 I need to try not to laugh 01:56 merp 01:56 Yeep 01:56 Because Mom will suspect me of not doing my school sutff 01:57 * Shadow Shifter 1 changes to a wolf and curls up 01:57 * DB511611 pets Courtney 01:57 * TheZombeh plays on his DSi 01:58 laughing means you aren't doing school stuff? 01:58 * Pinkgirl234 straps her hairpin at her thigh 01:58 God dammit 01:58 @Kingfire No. But I am supposed to do school stuff 01:58 The Celestia export I used 02:18 Nu 2015 10 02